fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei vs. Magica DeSpell
As Rei made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Rei!" cried Teresa. Rudolph leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, flying. Magica climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Rei riding on Rudolph, leaving with Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail. "Hurry, hurry, Rei!" called Bianca. Magica started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the schoolboy. Rei dodged them by rolling out of the way. Magica cast another lightning bolt, and Rei nearly missed it. Then Magica raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Rei tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Rei and the female mice were now getting close to Prince Florian's castle. But Magica was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Florian's castle cast my spell!" said Magica, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Florian's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Rei saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Magica laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Rei, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Rei quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Rei, blocking his path. But Rei cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three mice, Rei thrust his sword at them as the female mice zapped them. All were gone, and Rei finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Bianca, Teresa, Abigail, and Rudolph were approaching Florian's castle. Magica saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Rei was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Magica appeared, making Rei and Rudolph come to a halt. "Oh no!" exclaimed Rudolph, "It's Magica DeSpell!" Magica announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermilion fire, Magica's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Magica inside, Rei, Rudolph, Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant dragon. The giant dragon now has red, blue, cream, and yellow scales. He had yellow wings that matched some of his scales. And his eyes were as red as blood. His name was Ke-Pa. Ke-Pa roared at the schoolboy as Magica in her dragon form. Rei then courageously charged towards her. Abigail also charged towards her, but she was held back by Bianca yet again. As Rei got closer, Ke-Pa shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Rei took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Rei got right back up as breathed another blast of fire at him. But Rei combated against it by whacking the dragon on the nose with his sword, causing him to growl in pain and snap his jaws at him. Rei quickly got away as Ke-Pa blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then he lunged at Rei and bit at him, but he missed him as Rei jumped back. "Look out, Rei!" yelled Rudolph. Rei then hid as Ke-Pa looked for him. When he got near him, Rei jumped out and slashed at his head with his sword. Ke-Pa shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then he reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Rei realized that he had no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he climbed back on top of Rudolph as the reindeer took to the air. But Ke-Pa chased after the schoolboy. Ke-Pa continued to breathe fire at him, but Rei dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at his face. It was a direct hit, and Ke-Pa roared at him. Rei climbed up to a cliff, and Ke-Pa to pursue him. But when Ke-Pa reached the limit, he entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Ke-Pa nowhere in sight. He looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the schoolboy's sword was shot at him as something shot by. And Ke-Pa took a hit from it. Then he was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, Ke-Pa spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Rei and Rudolph tried to avoid it after hitting Ke-Pa multiple times. When he tried to run past him, Ke-Pa shot at him, but he missed. Watching the whole scene, the female mice and Rudolph could do nothing but watch in horror. When Ke-Pa breathed another blast of yellow fire, Rei blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. Ke-Pa laughed evilly. Rei quickly thought of a way to beat him now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against him. Then, he thought of Kilala and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And Ke-Pa dove after him. Rei realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Rei said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When Ke-Pa prepared to open his mouth to bite at Rei again, the schoolboy quickly spun around and shot his sword right into his chest. And everything inside exploded! Ke-Pa groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, Ke-Pa took one final lunge at him, but Rei jumped out of the way as Ke-Pa crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Rei landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of Ke-Pa. Ke-Pa, who was actually Magica DeSpell, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs